Matchmaker (Yandere Simulator Fanfiction)
by SoapyWater813
Summary: Shin Higaku is the temporary leader of the Occult Club, subbing for Oka Ruto. Oka Ruto is the club leader and founder of the Occult club. Ayano Aishi is the newest member of the club and mysterious matchmaker who helps girls fall in love with boys. The characters of this story are owned by YanDev
1. Chapter 1

Shin's POV

When school ends, I walk over to the occult club room. On my way over, I see the gaming club roaming around, Pippi and Ryuto among them. I supress a smile. Everyone at Akademi High knows they have feelings for each other... except them. As I reach the club room, a hand grabs my shoulder. I spin around and see a girl with black hair and dark eyes. "Hi" I say, trying to hide the fact that she scared the living daylights out of me. "You're the occult club president, right?" She asks. I tug on my 'red armband of leadership'. "I am for the time being while the original leader is absent. She'll be here tomorrow, why do you ask?" She takes a deep breath. "I would like to join the occult club." I look a her. "Really?" It's really rare we have recruits, so I can't help but be surprised. She nods. "I'm Ayano, by the way." I hold out my hand. "I'm Shin." She takes my hand and I shake it. "Welcome to the occult club."

Oka's POV

_The next day_

I shoulder my bag and walk into the school. I was out for 3 whole weeks because I had a really, really bad case of the flu (I kept up with my classes via laptop). I stop at my locker and pull out my textbooks. I finger the red occult club band around my arm. I'm excited to start leading the occult club again after school, but I'm also a little nervous. Shin is a good guy and a good friend and the only other person I would trust with my duties, but he just likes the supernatural (he warned me that he's not much for leading). I slam my locker shut and run to class. The school day can't end soon enough.

When last period ends, I practically run to the club room. Suddenly, I collide into someone and barely regain my balance. "Excited, are you?" The boy asks with a small smile on his face. It's Shin. I sigh. "Yeah. A bit." We walk the rest of the way. "Oh, a new girl joined the occult club yesterday." He says, breaking the silence. I raise my eyebrows. "Really? Who?" "Her name is Ayano. She's pretty interested in the supernatural. I think you'll like her." He explains as we reach the club room. We go inside and I smile. I forgot how much I loved this place. I walk to the middle of the room and take it all in. Then I hear the door open. I turn around to see Supana, Kokuma, Daku, and Chojo enter the club room. Kokuma smiles at me. "Hi Oka. I heard you were back. We missed you." I smile and see another girl walk in. Ayano, the newest member as of yesterday. She looks around nervously. "Am I late?" She asks. I shake my head. "Nope, you're right on time." I hold out my hand "I'm Oka." She shakes it. "I'm Ayano." I smile. I remember how nervous I was when I first joined the occult club. I walk over to a low cabinet and pull out some black robes. "Okay everyone," I say as I pull on the robe. "Let's begin our ritual."

Shin's POV

We didn't summon a demon. I was sort of hoping that since Oka's back that maybe we could, but it didn't work. I sigh. Of course, that's not the only reason I was excited to have Oka back. I really like being her friend, and maybe... well... maybe one day we'll be more than friends. Who knows? A guy can dream.

On Monday, I'm late for school. I quickly run into the science classroom, panting. The teacher looks at me. "Please try to make it on time. Take you seat." I hear snickers as I sit down. Figures. Musume is in my class.

When school ends, I walk to the occult club room. Oka is the only one in there, murmuring to herself as she reads a book. I crouch by the doorway and watch her work. It's amazing how easily she leads the club. "Shin?" A voice asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I spin around to see Ayano. "What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously. I blush. "Nothing." I say lamely. She raises an eyebrow and looks inside the club room. "Wait..." she says with a smile when she sees Oka. "Do you...like Oka?" I sigh. No use denying it. "Yeah, I do." My blush deepens. But the strangest thing happens. She doesn't ridicule me. She just thinks for a moment. "Do you want me to help you win her over?" That shocks me even more. "Y...yeah. But why would you help me?" She looks at me. "You're in love, aren't you?" I nod. "That's why." She finishes as she walks into the club room.


	2. Chapter 2

Oka's POV

When the ritual fails and I send the club home, I slam my book on the little table. What are we doing wrong? I have read hundreds of books, followed thousands of directions, and none of us has even seen a demon. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" Ayano asks. I sigh. "I would give anything to just see a demon." I say. Ayano walks over to her chair and grabs her bag. Intrigued, I walk over to her. She pulls out a dusty, leather-bound book with a golden pentagram on it. "Here." She says, handing it to me. "I don't think you've read this book yet." My eyes widen. "A...are you sure you want to part with this book?" I ask in disbelief. She nods. "I've never really had a use for it until now. It's really interesting. I think you'll like it." I hug the book to my chest. "Thank you!" Ayano smiles. "It's no problem, really." I hug her, but I quickly let go. "Do you want to walk home together?" I ask as I put the book in my backpack. She looks a little surprised, but she nods. "I'd like that."

As we walk home, she asks me about the occult club and what I think of the other clubs. I tell her the truth, such as I think the occult club is amazing, the cooking club is boring, and so on. Then she asks me about my taste in guys. I sigh. "What does anyone want? A nice, handsome guy who shares my interests and treats me well." She looks interested. "What do you mean by 'handsome'?" Before I know it, I'm describing my dream guy, every little detail. Ayano doesn't interrupt, and I have a feeling she's taking it all in. I'm relieved when we get to her house. "See you tomorrow, Oka!" She says as she walks inside.

Ayano's POV

I walk into my room and reach under my bed. I feel around until I find the box with my treasures inside. I open it and start coughing. I hadn't opened this thing in about a year. I shuffle around my old toys and knick knacks until I find what I'm looking for. The microphone and earpiece. I send a text to Shin, telling him how Oka described her dream guy. I take a deep breath. This is my first time doing this since Budo and I started dating. I hope I do it right. "Dinner, Ayano!" My mother calls, interrupting my thoughts. I slam the lid back on the box and slide it back under my bed. I slip the microphone and earpiece in my bag and join my family for dinner.

Shin's POV

At lunch, I meet Ayano in the courtyard. "Are you sure this will work?" I ask as I sit down next to her. She nods. "You look exactly as she described. Now all you need to do is meet her by the fountain." I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. "But how will I know what to say?" I ask nervously. Ayano reaches into her bag and pulls out a microphone and earpiece. "Here." She says, handing me the earpiece. "I'll feed you advice through the microphone. Oh, and before I forget..." she hands me a dark blue (almost black) flower. "Give this to her. She'll appreciate it." Ayano gets up and brushes off her skirt. "Go to the fountain. She'll meet you there." And with that, she walks off.

I walk over to the fountain and put the earpiece in my ear. When I reach the fountain, Oka is waiting. "Testing, testing." Says a voice in my ear. "Copy that." I whisper back as I walk up to Oka. She turns around. "Oh! Shin, your the one who wanted to meet me here?" I nod and we start talking, Ayano feeding me answers I my ear. Before I know it, lunch is almost over and we need to go back to class. "Give her the flower." Ayano says in my ear. So I do. Oka blushes. "Thank you." She whispers as she accepts it. "See you at occult club?" I ask hopefully. She smiles and nods. "Definitely." When Oka leaves, Ayano steps out from behind a tree, wearing a microphone headset "You ready to do this again tomorrow?" She asks. I nod nervously. "Ayano!" A voice calls behind us. I turn around to see a dark-haired guy with a bandana running towards us. Ayano smiles. "Hi, Budo! What's up?" He slows down and walks up to her. "I was just wondering where you were." He looks at the microphone around her head and then at me. "Are you playing Cupid?" He asks suspiciously. Ayano nods. "Next week, I'm going to do Pippi and Ryuto." Budo smirks. "Thank god. They need it. It's torture seeing them flirt with each other over and over." We walk back to the school and I ask Ayano, "This isn't your first time doing this?" She shakes her head. "I did it all the time last year. Then I stopped doing it because I started falling in love, myself." She looks at Budo and blushes before continuing. "This is the first one I've done this year. Sorry if I'm a little rusty." I smile. "It's fine. Your really good at this sort of thing. You should start a 'lonely hearts club' for people who have crushes and stuff." She smiles. "Maybe I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: Sorry about the first part being mainly filler. It gets better, I promise!_**

Oka's POV

When school ends and I'm alone in the club room, I flip through the book Ayano gave me. It's really interesting. The main thing it said to summon a demon was that it needed a sacrifice. Hopefully a rat would be enough. Then Shin walks in and I nervously tug on my sleeves. After lunch, I wasn't sure what to think of him. He just had this newfound confidence. I turn my attention back to my book. "To summon a demon, one must sacrifice a living thing using the ritual knife while saying the following chant." I read this paragraph over and over last night, hoping that today would be the day I, and everyone else in the occult club, would finally see a demon. I see Shin walk over. "Where did you get the book?" He asks as he stops next to me. "Ayano gave it to me." I say with a blush. Before he can answer, the rest of the occult club files in. Supana walks over to me. "Will we see a demon today?" She asks hopefully. "I hope so." I answer with a smile as I pull on my black robe. When everyone else has on their robes, I kneel down on the carpet and open up the book. After everyone else has knelt around the pentagram, I take the ritual knife in one hand, the rat in the other, and begin chanting. I place the animal in the middle of the circle, and with one swift slice, I sacrifice it. I continue my chant, raising my hands and signaling everyone else to follow suit. I raise my voice and suddenly, purple smoke envelopes us and we dissolve from the club room.

When we reappear, I look around us. It looks like the occult club room, but it's not. The colors are darker, the features seem more evil, and most of all, there are no doors, and no way out of this...place. Suddenly, a figure appears in front of me. I can't tell what it looks like because the features keep on shifting. The only thing about it that stays the same are the eyes. The eyes look like bottomless pits, and when I look directly at them, I feel as though I'm seeing my own death. Then the creature inhales. "Who are you and what interest do you have in coming to my domain?" The voice sounds the way it looks, constantly changing except for one part I can't ignore. I take a deep breath. "We are the occult club of Akademi High" I say nervously. The creature laughs. "Fans of the occult, eh? Not many people are able to see the demon realm. I will tolerate you just this once but if I see you again... I will not be so merciful." The purple smoke engulfs us and we dissolve again.

When we return to the club room, I check my watch. "No time has passed." I say in disbelief. Daku stares at me. "Really?" I nod. "Do you guys just want to go home early?" I ask. They shrug in unison. "I won't object. It's been an interesting day." Shin says. I turn away to hide my blush. He can say that again.

Shin's POV

A week passes by.

On Friday, I trudge to my locker when class ends. When I open it, a letter flutters out, surprising me a little. I unfold the paper and read it.

To Shin

Meet me under the Sakura tree at 5:00

I'll be waiting.

~O

I check my watch. It's 4:55! I slam my locker shut and run to the Sakura tree, hoping that the person who wrote the note is who I think it is. Oka and I have been talking at the fountain every day during lunch, with Ayano giving me advice. Did the plan work? My thoughts are interrupted when I slam into the tree. I rub the knot in my head as I catch my breath. Suddenly, I see Oka step out from behind the tree. "You came." She says with a smile. I straighten up and smile back. "Of course I did. Why did you want to meet me here?" She looks at the Sakura tree. "Do you know the legend of this tree?" She asks me. I nod. "If you confess your love under the tree after school on a Friday-""-then your crush is guaranteed to accept your proposal." Oka finishes as her race reddens. She takes my hands. "Shin, I have feelings for you. I get it if you don't accept, but-" "No." I interrupt. "I accept. I have feelings for you, Oka." We stand there, holding each other's hands and blushing until Oka smiles shyly, tears brimming her eyes. "Oh, Shin!" Then we kiss, cherry blossoms floating around us. We break apart, both very red in the face. "I love you." We say in unison. We walk back to the school, hand in hand.

Ayano's POV

On my way home, I get a text from Shin. "Thanks" was all it said.


	4. Chapter4

Shin's POV

On Monday, I walk to school with Oka. When we reach the school, I catch a glimpse of Ayano talking to Ryuto. She winks at me and I can't help but smile. I go to my locker and Oka and I walk to class together. When we reach my classroom, Oka kisses my cheek. "See you at lunch." She says as she walks to her class. I walk into my classroom and notice Musume looking at me with some interest. When I take my seat (which is unfortunately in front of her) she leans forward. "Is it true that you and Oka have started dating?" She whispers questioningly. "What of it?" I shoot back, feeling color rise to my cheeks. She shrugs, but I see a cunning blink in her eye. "No reason. Just curious." I snort. "More like you just want gossip to feed off of for the week." I mutter. She taps her light blue acrylic nails against the desk. "Maybe I do. So, is it true or is it not?" I sigh. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" She smirks. "I will only leave you alone if I know for sure you're not lying to me. I look out for gossip that's 100% true." I give her a look. "Is that why you spread around the rumor that someone got pregnant in the school bathroom last week?" Her beady eyes narrow. "That's not a complete lie. I found a positive pregnancy test in the trash can." Just then, the teacher begins class, but not before Musume whispers, "If you don't tell me, I will find out for myself. Just you wait." She slides back into her seat, pretending to be interested in whatever the teacher is saying.

When class ends, I stand up so fast that I knock my chair over. Musume stands up behind me. "Excited to leave, are you?" She asks with a smirk as I turn my chair upright. I don't answer. I just walk out of the classroom without a word. When I reach my locker, Oka's waiting for me. I smile at her and open my locker. "How are you doing, Shin?" She asks with a smile. "I'm good." I answer. Her smile wavers. "Uh-oh. What happened?" I sigh. No point denying it. Oka has known me long enough to know exactly when something's bothering me. "It's Musume." I say finally as we walk to the rooftop. She clicks her tongue. "One of these days I'm going to get ahold of those fake blonde extensions of hers and-" "My hair isn't fake!" Screeches a voice behind us. We turn around to see Musume herself, phone in hand. "Were you following us?" Oka asks skeptically "I-so what if I was?" Musume asks uneasily. I cross my arms. "So, you were invading our personal space just to get some gossip." One of her eyes twitches. "Watch your back, Shin." she says as she storms away. Oka turns to me. "What was that all about?" She asks. I sigh. "I'll tell you when we get to the rooftop." She nods and we walk up the stairs. We sit on a bench and I catch a glimpse of Budo and Ayano, laughing and talking without a care in the world. It makes me happy to see them, but also a little wistful. Will Oka and I ever be like that? A bump on my shoulder pulls me away from my thoughts. "Earth to Shin, I was asking if you were going to tell me what was going on with Musume." I chuckle. "Yeah, sorry. I was just looking at-""-Budo and Ayano?" I nod. Now it's her turn to laugh. "They're a cute couple. Of course, we're cuter." She says with a wink. I smile. Does she really mean that? Her smile says yes, yes she does. "So...Musume?" She asks. I nod and tell her what happened during class. When I finish, she purses her lips. "I thought it was weird that she was following us." She mutters. "I am wondering whose pregnancy test that is, though..." she trails off, scanning the rooftop for anything out of the ordinary. Everything seems fine to me, but Oka's eyes lock on something far away. "I'll see you in class." She says as she kisses me on the cheek and walks off, leaving me with a million questions.

Oka's POV

I can't explain how I knew.

I guess I could just tell. I can't explain it any other way. It was confirmed when I saw her double over and run to the bathroom. I follow her at a distance, hoping it isn't true. But deep down, I know it is. I follow her into the bathroom and see her enter a stall. Soon after, I hear barfing. I push open the stall door to see her kneeling next to the toilet. She looks at me wearily. "Oka?" She asks weakly. "What are you doing here?" I pull her hair back as she turns back to the toilet. When her stomach's empty, I lead her back to the sink and she washes her hands. She sighs. "How did you find out?" She asks as she pulls down a paper towel to dry her hands. I shrug. "Just a hunch." I say honestly. "Does Budo know?" She shakes her head, her eyes filling with tears. "I just found out last week. I'm not sure how to tell him." I pull her close, letting her sob into my shoulder.

After school ends, I walk home with Ayano. She's pretty shaken up. I've never seen her this nervous. "Does anyone else know?" I ask her. "Just my mom and you." She tells me helplessly. Then, a chill goes down my spine as I remember something Shin told me. "What's wrong?" She asks me nervously. "I think Musume knows, too." She takes a step back. "What?!" I take a deep breath. "She found your pregnancy test in the bathroom and spread a rumor that someone was pregnant." She exhales. "So she doesn't know it's me." "Well I do now!" Shouts a familiar voice behind us. We turn around to see Musume, smiling as if she just won the lottery. "Thanks, girls! I've been wondering whose test this was!" She cackles, waving around a white stick. With a jolt, I realize its Ayano's pregnancy test. "Musume, please don't tell anyone about this!" Ayano begs. She smirks "Why wouldn't I? It's not my fault your a slut." I exhale. I really don't want to tell her, but if I didn't, Ayano wouldn't have a chance. "If you don't tell anyone about Ayano, I will tell you something about me." She walks towards me, intrigued. "What sort of something?" She asks skeptically. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone about Ayano?" She thinks for a moment, and nods. "I promise." I sigh. "Shin and I...we are dating." I confess. Her eyes widen as she inches towards me. "Would you mind telling me some details?" She asks with a glint in her eyes. So I do. Every little detail. When I'm done, I hold out my hand. "Do you promise to not tell anyone about Ayano?" I repeat. She nods and we shake hands. With that, she turns on her heel and walks off to her mansion. Ayano hugs me tightly. "Thanks Oka. You didn't have to do that." She says with tears in her eyes. I smile at her. "What are friends for?" She smiles back and we walk to our houses.


	5. Chapter5

Budo's POV

When I'm walking to school with Ayano on Tuesday, she seems a little on edge. "What's wrong?" I ask as I take her hand. She tries for a smile, but fails. "Promise not to tell anyone?" I nod uncertainly. "What's going on?" She sighs. "I-I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant." She says nervously. My hands feel sweatier than they were a moment ago. "H-how sure are you?" I ask anxiously. She inhales. "Pretty sure. I took 3 tests and they all came back positive, so..." She trails off, but she doesn't need to finish. "Are you going to keep it?" I ask. She shrugs. "I'm not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I might actually have an abortion." I look at her. "Why?" "I just know for sure I don't want to keep it. I might not have an abortion, though. I could just put it up for adoption." I nod. "That makes sense. It's your decision." Then something else crosses my mind. "Who's the father?" She gives me a look. "You. Who else would it be?" I think for a moment. "Taro's?" Ayano rolls her eyes. "We dated for less than a month last year, and nothing happened." Suddenly, the bell rings and we start running towards the school, hoping that we won't be late for class.

Shin's POV

When Oka and I walk to school, she looks a little nervous. "Are you okay?" I ask, taking her hand. She nods, then pauses and shakes her head. "I told Musume about us." She says with a sigh. I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Why?" "To protect a friend." She says. I know there's more to the story, but I don't pry. We walk into the building and and I can't help but hear whispering and giggling as we walk past Musume and her gang of friends and followers. Oka grits her teeth and pries open her locker. As we walk to class, I hear even more giggling in the hallways. It infuriates me, but I take a deep breath and keep walking. Next to me, I see Oka's right eye twitch. Then her eyes soften as she goes through a thought process. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods. "I'm just thinking about how much worse it would have been for my friend if I didn't do this. I'm sorry I had to drag you down with me." I can see it in her eyes that she means it, so I forgive her and she hugs me. But something is still nagging at me. "Who are you protecting? Why did you put us on the line for them?" Oka stiffens a little bit. "I'll tell you later, let's go to class." I nod and we kiss goodbye (no one was in the hallway). As she walks off, I see Ayano stop next to her and give her a hug. I might have been imagining it, but I swear I heard crying when they turned the corner.

Oka's POV

Ayano runs over to me and hugs me. "You didn't have to do this, Oka." I squeeze her shoulders. "Yes I did. If I didn't, who knows what would've happened to you." We turn a corner as Ayano sobs quietly into my shoulder. "Have you at least told Budo?" I ask and she nods. "He took it surprisingly well, actually." She sniffles a little bit. "I don't deserve either of you. I deserve to go down in history as a slut." I spin around and grab her shoulders. "Don't ever say that. You deserve every nice thing that comes for you. Don't ever think otherwise." A tear rolls down her cheek. "But I do deserve it. I've meddled with people's love lives and match-made without any care of what kind of torture I'm putting these students through." She looks at me with tear-filled eyes. "You and Shin...you guys didn't start dating by accident. I knew Shin liked you, so I did everything in my power to get you to like him back. I'm sure you hate me now." She says, looking away. So that's how Shin knew what my dream guy looked like and what my likes and dislikes were. Ayano was behind it! I give Ayano a hug, which takes her by surprise. "I must say that it explains a lot, but I don't hate you. There were always some sparks between us, but you were the one who made it into a bonfire." When I let go of her, she wipes her snotty face on her sleeve. "I definitely don't deserve a friend like you." We keep on walking to our classrooms in silence.

At lunch, I walk with Shin up to the roof. As our footsteps echo across the hallway, I can't help but hear giggles our way when we walk past the Social Butterflies. I keep on walking until I trip over the stairs, landing hard on my back. "Ow..." I say pathetically as I rub the sore spot on my spine. "Are you okay?" Shin asks, helping me off of the floor. I nod and brush off my skirt. "Yeah. Let's just get to the roof." The roof, thankfully, has no people on it except for Budo and Ayano and another couple I don't recognize. We sit down at our usual spot and I unpack my bento. It's great, as always, but something is bothering me, so it doesn't taste as good as it used to be. Finally, I bring up the nerve to to ask Shin. "Did Ayano really matchmake us?" He coughs in surprise. "W...What makes you think that?" "Ayano told me, but I wanted to hear your side of the story." I say calmly. He sighs. "She caught me watching you outside the Occult club room and offered to help me win your heart." He says with a blush. I give him a look. "You were watching me in the club room like a creeper?" I ask seriously. "I...I wasn't...Aargh!!" He puts his face in his hands. "I had a really big crush on you, okay?" I giggle and bump his shoulder. "Relax! I'm only teasing. Just tell me more about how Ayano helped you." He sighs. "She gave me this earpiece and fed me advice through it when we were talking by the fountain." I look at him in surprise. "You mean when we were talking during lunch?" Shin nods. "Yeah. She was behind a tree giving me advice through a microphone headset." "Was it her first time doing this?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nope. Ayano told me that she did it all the time last year before she met Budo. Falling in love put everyone else's love on hold. But she's back on track now." He says when I raise an eyebrow at him. "She told me that after we got together, she would matchmake Pippi and Ryuto." Shin smiles "I personally think that they would make a good couple." I chuckle and put my head on his shoulder. "No matter how cute they are, I still say we are the best couple at Akademi high." Shin puts his arm around me. "I must say that I agree."


End file.
